


the notebook (is a shitty movie)

by sujiverse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, its been a long time since ive liked anything ive written under 2k words, no i was not held at gunpoint to write viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiverse/pseuds/sujiverse
Summary: haseul is a hopeless romantic who loves the notebook, and vivi just wants to fuck this girl and go home already





	the notebook (is a shitty movie)

Vivi just wants to fuck this girl and go home.

The TV makes a shrill noise - like a piano’s just been sat on - and she tunes back in to the movie to see Ryan Gosling’s Noah sucking Rachel McAdams/Allie’s face. Against an old rusty piano. 

Vivi wants what Noah and Allie have.

She looks at the girl beside her. Haseul, from Yves’ party. Vivi’s not close enough to Yves to know who Haseul is (apparently an old flame, and a best friend; she has no idea how those terms can co-exist in one tiny frame), which means she’s also distant enough to bring her best friend home for the night and never call her back. 

But somewhere along the way, things went astray. Not awry, just astray. It’s been a few days since the party, she’s seen Haseul naked not once but never, they’ve talked about a few other things, and now she’s back in Haseul’s place watching The Notebook instead of shagging her. Pretty astray.

Vivi’s got her arm looped around and settled on the space on the sofa hovering right above her shoulder - like she wants to be close, but not too close. Like she wants her, but not really. Except she’s been waiting for this the entire day. Dreaming about this random girl she’s been flirting with for a week. Under her, over her, having her way with her (and maybe if she’s being adventurous, vice versa as well). 

And it’s not as if Haseul’s oblivious to Vivi’s advances as well. She’s coy, if anything, and she’d invited Vivi back to her place with a very charming pair of eyes - those that rake up and down her body before landing by her lips. Vivi recognised the signs.

And yet. Here they are. Here she is. 

Noah has Allie pressed into the floor, naked, both moaning, and then Allie starts ranting about how fucking nervous she is, and god, maybe Vivi doesn’t want what they have anymore because Noah and Allie love each other and all she wants is to fuck this damn girl and go home already.

_ “Leave! Go! Go!”  _

Haseul sniffles a little.

_ “No, no, just wait a minute. We’re not really breaking up, are we?” _

Vivi rolls her eyes, stretching her neck to the side and hearing it crack satisfyingly. She sighs a little, leaning her head back and letting it hang over the edge of the sofa. When will her hell end. 

“Hey, if you’re bored we could always put on something else…” Haseul’s voice is small and she sounds like she might start crying if Vivi asks if she’s okay. Vivi holds her gaze for a second, and doesn’t do just that.

“No, no, it’s fine. You look like you’re enjoying it.” Haseul laughs a little at that. 

It was not fine. But Haseul is hot, and Vivi doesn’t want to get into her bad books just by the off chance Haseul changes her mind somewhere between now and the end of the movie. They both turn their attention back to the movie, and to the movie’s credit, Vivi only starts zoning out again by the third act. 

“She found him, oh, she finally found him…”

Please. They sleep together - Noah and Allie, for real this time - and Vivi resists the urge to scream  _ “That’s cheating!” _ at the screen, because 1) traumatic experiences, and 2) Lon Hammond Jr. deserved so much better. Haseul sighs again as Allie leaves Noah to find Lon. Vivi wants to punch Ryan Gosling’s goatee off his smug face.

_ “The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more. That plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that’s what you’ve given me. And that’s what I hope to give to you forever.” _

Weren’t they only seventeen? Didn’t they only spend one summer together? There are a lot of questions Vivi has. For starters, how’d she even get so much out of the movie? Is Haseul still crying?

Yes, but more quietly now. Just wiping the tears falling from the corner of her eyes. 

That little -  _ can she call it her devil? _ \- thing inside her that resists showing any type of affection to any type of girl suddenly fails. Her hand moves on its own accord, and while she feels her thumbs wetting under Haseul’s eyes, she’s trying and absolutely stumbling to figure out what the fuck makes Haseul so damn special. 

Haseul kisses her, stops her train of thought right in its track, the metaphorical driver screaming to put on the brakes. It’s too late anyway, and by the way it crashes and burns and ignites every nerve in its way, Vivi thinks she’s got her answer somewhat figured out.

The way Haseul kisses her is deliberate, slow. Like she likes her, and purposefully made sure they didn’t just have sex the moment they met. Like she was stalling when she put on this movie even though she clearly didn’t invite her over for it. If she opens her eyes now she’ll probably fall head over heels in love in realisation. And maybe that was Haseul’s plan all along.

“I didn’t-” Vivi cuts herself short. She’s not sure she even knew what she wanted to say. She finally feels the hand that’s been on her jaw the whole time - like a warm afterthought. “I don’t-”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“That’s the thing,” Vivi laughs, finally finding the words. “I came for something else entirely.”

“We could still do that, you know,” 

Vivi looks between the movie on the TV, and then the girl who’s halfway onto her lap already. “The movie hasn’t finished… um.”

“There’s something else that needs finishing?”

That really is all it takes for Vivi to ignore the fire… “planted in her heart”? She mindlessly presses her lips back onto Haseul’s, and she’s so hot to touch Vivi thinks there might have been a spark that grew into fire she missed somewhere between the first night they met and now.

Haseul backs her into the bed, and suddenly nothing matters anymore. 

...

“Does this have to mean anything?” Haseul, first to finish, starts.

Vivi avoids looking at her. “Not if you don’t want it to, no.”

“Sorry, bad phrasing. Does this have to mean nothing?”

“I… beg your pardon?” 

Haseul giggles, “Do you always use such dated expressions?”

“Only when I’m caught off-guard.”

“So I caught you by surprise. Interesting.”

“Wasn’t you. Well it was you, but, I was more surprised at myself and what I was thinking.

“And what were you thinking?”

“That this doesn’t have to mean nothing.” Haseul’s eyes widen in surprise, and  _ oh my god she doesn’t want it to mean anything, Vivi, you idiot, you misread a whole night of cues, _ she’s suddenly forced to mentally grapple for words to save herself. “Unless you want-”

“I don’t,” Haseul interjects, “want it to mean nothing, I mean. I did make you watch my favourite movie with me, you know. And I only ever do that alone because I cry too much.”

“Oh.” Bad news: she sounds like an idiot and Haseul definitely sensed her panic. Good news: this probably won’t be the last time she has sex with Haseul. “Hm… um, I hated it. Is that a dealbreaker?”

“God no. I like you more than that god-awful movie.” 

“You just said it was your favourite.”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t straight bullshit.” Haseul pauses, “And heterosexual bullshit, at the same time.”

“I like how you think.”

“Just that?” Haseul’s eyes twinkle with mischief. It’s sexy. Vivi decides to humour her.

“The sex is exceptional as well. And your face is pretty. I love the hair. I think you’re smart. Funny. Sometimes. You have nice eyes. And that ass, wow, whatever you got going on there is…” Vivi makes an ‘ok’ sign with her fingers, shaking her head. It draws a soft laugh from the woman in her arms. Maybe she could get used to this.

“Objectifying me already? That’s third date type of stuff.”

“Sex is also third date type of stuff. Seems like we’ve jumped the gun. Wanna just jump to the fourth date right now? Do some fourth date type of stuff?”

“Sure,” Haseul laughs, and yeah, Vivi could get used to this. “What do people do on their fourth dates?”

“It’ll be easier if you let me show you.”

…

“Why do you hate the movie so much, by the way?”

“First loves, cheaters, men in goatees… Absolutely everything I’ve ever had a bad experience with.”

“Good thing I’m not any of those things, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> was not coerced by @choerry_magic on twitter into writing this but it was very gratefully inspired by one of their viseul rants so. thanks bro
> 
> twt: @2jinverse


End file.
